


Sleep Tight

by AutisticShepard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, FTM Qrow Branwen, Gen, Hes baby, M/M, Oscar is the Fair Game son, Oscar is their biological son in this AU btw, Trans Male Character, Trans Qrow Branwen, and like 5 or whatever, and yes i purposely put qrow being trans in one random line because, but with making people cis for some reason, joke fanfic, thats basically what all cisgender authors on this site do, trans qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: Qrow and Clover's son can't sleep. Also Oscar is their son.
Relationships: Clover Ebi & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tweet

“Da-a-ad!” Clover stirred at the shrill cry that came from down the hall from the bedroom he shared with his husband.

“Your child is calling for you, Clover.” Qrow grumbled, poking the brunette’s shoulder harshly enough to wake him up further.

“Why is he only  _ my _ child now?” Clover huffed, sitting up.

“Okay, how about you carry the next one for nine months and then we’ll call it even?” The shapeshifter flicked his husband’s bare--as usual--shoulder. “Now, go on, don’t keep him waiting.”

“Love you too.” Clover smiled when Qrow’s furrowed brow smoothed away into a softer expression before the shorter man closed his eyes again. He tucked the comforter so that Qrow wouldn’t feel the chill of his absence as he made his way over to their son’s room.

“Hey, Os, what’s wrong?” Clover’s son was currently in his bedroom, with the covers pulled up so that only his hazel eyes and dark hair were showing.

“Dad, I heard something under my bed, I think it might be a monster.”

“Don’t be silly,” Clover kneeled down on the floor so he could look underneath the bed. “There’s no such thing as mons-OH GODS IT’S TEARING MY ARM! Just kidding, it only eats kids! Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> fnsjkafjlkds i'm sorry


End file.
